


red, blood, scarlet

by herwhiteknight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love, mention of the Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: It's hard watching her fall for someone else.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola & Blake Belladonna, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	red, blood, scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> And so I said... who /doesn't/ want more Ilia angst in their lives????

It's hard watching her fall for someone else. 

It's hard. As if that's any way to describe the feeling of your heart being slowly ripped from your chest, inch by bloody inch, heartstrings snapping one by one.

Yeah. Sure. _Hard_.

You're angry but _gods_ you know you don't even have any right to be. Yang is fucking beautiful. She's funny. She's charming. She's compassionate. She's _tall_.

It feels like she's literally everything you aren't.

So you know it's not fair to be angry. You shouldn't be angry. You _can't_ be angry.

But, oh _gods_ you are.

You want to scream. But that won't get you anywhere. You want to cry. But what good would tears do except remind you that you aren't good enough. You want to punch something. Someone. 

But the only person you want to hurt is yourself. Because you can't blame _her_ for the damage. You can't blame her for anything.

You wish you could tell yourself to cherish the moments you had before. When she ran over to you at the train station in Argus and threw her arms around you like you were her whole world. When she kissed your temple and whispered about how she would miss you dearly. How she held your hand and swung your arm around easily, giggling about something you couldn't hear because you were too busy memorizing the lilt of her voice. How she slung her arm over your shoulder and leaned into you, how you could barely breathe because her floral perfume drifted all around you, intoxicating you, how…

...how, how, how _how_ could she do this to you?! How dare she? She knows (at least you fucking thought she knew) how much she means to you, how much you care about her

...how much you love her.

It's why she told you, isn't it? Because she couldn't keep you in the dark, because you were precious to her, because she needed you in her life? She needed you to stay, didn't she?

(...she _needs_ you. Doesn't she?)

It's why you _can't_ be angry at her, but you are. Why you know you _can't_ hold it against her, but you still do.

Because you spent years falling in love with her. What really feels like your whole life. You spent your entire mind and your whole being into slotting yourself neatly against her, ingraining her soul into yours, matching your heartstrings to hers so they tuned to the same note. 

And she's just letting you go? She's leaving you untethered - after all of that? As if you're not golden enough to stay in her life?

(Except you can be. You can be anything she asks of you, anything at all.)

(Except you're not anything but red, ugly red. The kind that followed her for her entire life and acted like it owned her.)

How can you be angry? You _know_ it's certainly not fair. But there's nothing else you _can_ feel right now, and it's written all over your skin. Red, blood, scarlet. Red. Ugly splotches. Ruddy hues. It's all over.

It's all over.

Maybe, when things heal, the red won't feel so ugly. Maybe, when things are better, there will be a more beautiful memory attached to this colour that hounds you. Maybe, when things heal, you'll realize that happiness wasn't ever so far out of reach in the first place.

But right now, everything is just bloody.


End file.
